Destiny is a Funny Thing
by Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada
Summary: Johnny and Roxanne are now married with a newborn son. Johnny hoped that the Ghost Rider would end with him, but he finds out from the Devil that the Ghost Rider will be passed on to his son. Can his son escape the destiny of the Ghost Rider?
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you're not confused, I know that Mack died in the movie but I kind of need him for my story, so he is alive in my story. **

**Prologue**

After finding and finishing off Blackheart, Johnny Blaze and Roxanne Simpson married each other in Houston, Texas. A year later they had a son and named him Alexandrite. After his son was born Johnny had hoped that the Ghost Rider wouldn't pass on to his son. He wanted him to have a normal life and not deal with the evil in the world. Unfortunately Johnny Blaze was wrong.

**Chapter One**

-15 and ½ years ago-

I was pacing back and forth. My mind racing of what was to come. My wife Roxanne was about to give birth to our first child. When we found out we were excited, but now that the day has come for him to enter the world I was scared. I don't know how I'll act toward him. Will I raise him right? These thoughts kept tugging at my mind. Ten minutes later the door to Roxanne's room opened and the doctor walked out.

"Mr. Blaze?" He spoke.

"Yes." I replied anxious.

"Would you like to see your son?"

A smile spread across my face. I nodded and walked into the room. As I walked in I noticed that Roxanne was looking down at a bundle of blanket. She to had a smile. She looked up as I walked in. I walked beside my wife and put my arm around her shoulders while sitting on the bed.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Roxanne said. She held out our son toward me. I hesitated, worried that I might accidentally drop him, before I held him in my arms. I smiled a huge smile as I looked down at him. His tiny arms were moving and his tiny fingers were moving in and out of fists. I put my finger by his fingers and they curled around my big finger. I heard Roxanne and one of the nurses go 'oh how cute!'

I laughed. As I handed him back to Roxanne she said, "He already knows his daddy."

"I'll be right back with the birth certificate and then you may go home tomorrow." The doctor said. He left with the nurses following right behind him. A few minutes later he came back with the birth certificate. We told him the name we wanted, Alexandrite Blaze. The doctor nodded and again left the room. I kissed Roxanne on the forehead as he closed the door behind him.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Are you happy that we decided to have a child." I only nodded.

"Do you need anything to drink?" I asked.

"I would like some water, please." She replied never taking her eyes off of her newborn son.

I got up and left the room. I asked one of the nurses which was the coffee and water was and she pointed in the direction. When I got there I got two cups, one for water and one for coffee. For some reason I had always liked coffee ever since I found out I had the Ghost Rider inside of me. When I had them both filled up I turned and started walking. As I took a drink of my coffee I noticed it got a little chilly. I stopped in place and noticed that my coffee started to turn into ice.

"Hello Johnny." said the voice with a hint of venom. My heart started racing, I turned around and saw the face that the voice belonged to, _Mephitopheles, _also known as the Devil. I wasn't scared because he was there, but for Roxanne and Alexandrite.

"What the hell do you want!" I said also adding venom in my voice.

"I see that you know have a son." He said smiling.

"You stay away from him." I said taking a step forward toward the Devil. Ready to fight him.

"I'm not here to fight." He replied still smiling. "I'm here to tell you something."

"Oh and what is that?"

"You'll only have the Ghost Rider in you for at least another few years, and then it will pass on to your son."

"I don't believe you." I said. My worst fears were coming true. The Ghost Rider will always be here no matter what. And soon my son will take over my job.

"You look shocked." He said. "I guess I forgot to tell you about that."

I lunged at him, my hand in a fist. He disappeared right before I made contact with him. I heard his evil laugh. I looked around and searched for him, but couldn't find him.

"_Your son will soon be my tool. Take care of him well." _And then the voice disappeared.

"You stay away from my son!!" I yelled. Some people stopped in the hall way and looked at me like I was some manic talking to myself. As I opened the door to the room I noticed a fearful look on Roxanne's face. She was holding her son close to her as if someone was going to take him away from us.

She whispered, "Johnny, what was _he _doing _here_?" I had guessed that she felt the air get cold when he came.

"Nothing." I replied not wanting to look her in the eyes. She knew I was lying but she didn't dare pressure me for it. A tear ran down her cheek, and I caught it with my finger.

"Everything will be alright Roxanne." I whispered as I hugged her.

-Next Day-

It was around noon when we arrived at our new house. As I unlocked the front door relief washed over me. It felt good to be somewhere else besides the hospital. From the kitchen we heard a noise. I knew who it was.

"Hey! You guys are back." Mack said as he came from around the corner.

"Hello Mack." Roxanne said.

"Hello. So is this the new edition to the Blaze family?" He said as he pointed to the little bundle.

"Yep." I said, proud as any new father of his child.

We both walked up to the baby room that we created for him. It was a light blue color with hot wheels and motorcycles on the wall. We laid him down into his crib and watched him slowly fall asleep.

I thought as I watched him sleep, _"I guess that you can't escape the destiny of the Ghost Rider. Unlike me I had a choice whether to change my destiny or not. I hope that you chose the right path and not the wrong one." _

**Notes: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I hope that I did an alright job. Ghost Rider is my favorite movie besides Iron Man, Batman, and the Hulk. But yeah please review!! I would like to know what you think!!**

**Grimmy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-1 year ago-

White Mist was all around me. I knew I was dreaming and it was a happy dream also. Roxanne and I were on top of Crowley Hill. This hill had sad and happy memories along with it. Next thing I knew black mist replaced the white and a dark figure approached me. Roxanne and the hill disappeared along with the white mist. "Johnny, Johnny." The figure smiled as it got closer with every touch. "You're no good to me dead!" I winced as I heard the familiar words that had haunted me throughout my life. "You'll become the Ghost Rider and hunt down someone for me." I tossed and turned. I tried running away but I couldn't move my feet.

"Your son _will _become the Ghost Rider, and he will work for me!" The figure said laughing the entire time. "Take good care of him for me!"

I screamed as loud as I could. "NO!! He will not become your bounty hunter!!"

"Johnny!!" A voice said, so calm and soothing. "Johnny! Wake up you're having a nightmare!" A hand shook me awake as I sat up on the couch with sweat dripping down my face. I was breathing hard as I held my head in my hands.

"Johnny are you alright?" Roxanne asked sweetly, trying to calm me down.

"What the hell happened to J.B.?" Mack asked Roxanne.

"He must have had a nightmare." She responded with worry on her face.

After I calmed down I looked up. I smiled and said, "I'm alright. It was just a nightmare." I took a deep breath and got up. Roxanne was still worried about me, she could tell that something was bothering me, but she dare didn't ask me.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked yawning and stretching at the same time.

Roxanne looked down at her watch and replied, "It's 2:55 p.m. Why?"

"I have to go pick up Alex from school." I replied grabbing my leather jacket from the closet and headed toward the door of the garage. As I walked through the door I stopped and looked at Grace and smiled. I got on her and turned on the throttle. I started backing out and hit the gas when I got on the road. I missed the wind in my face since I don't feel it that much at night when I'm Ghost Rider.

It was 3:10 when I finally got through all the traffic and reached his school. He was sitting on the bench in front of the school waiting for me. I guess he must have heard Grace because he looked up and smiled. He got up and waved at me, and I waved at me. I pulled up along side of the curb. He jumped on and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How was school?" I asked hitting the gas again.

"Good and long." He replied.

"Have any homework tonight?"

"Nope! That's why I'm so happy!" He shouted.

"OH. You're not happy to see me?" I joked.

"DAD. You know I'm always happy to see you."

"I know." When we got back to our house and I parked Grace back in her spot, Alex jumped off and ran off into the house.

As I walked into the house I saw Roxanne's happy face.

"Hi mom!" Alex said as he gave her a hug.

"Hello sweetie." She replied ruffling his hair. "How was your last day of school?"

"Good, but long." He replied.

"Hi Uncle Mack."

"Hi." I was hanging up my jacket when Alex asked his mother a question.

"Hey mom, I've been meaning to ask you a question." Alex said letting go of his mother.

"Yes?" She crossed her arms.

"I've been feeling really, really hot lately. I mean it's kinda hard to sleep when I feel like I'm on fire." He put his hand to his forehead. I froze in my tracks and my heart started beating faster.

"Oh. Maybe you're getting sick honey." Roxanne said putting her hand up against his forehead.

"Roxanne," I said turning toward her. "I need to speak to you for a moment." She only nodded and turned to follow me upstairs to our bedroom. When we did reach our bedroom I sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to me, and she sat down.

"What's wrong Johnny?" She asked putting her arm around my shoulders.

"In my nightmare, Mephitopheles came to me and spoke to me." I paused to let this sink into her mind. Her face lost some of its color at the mention of his name. "He said 'Your son _will _become the Ghost Rider, and he will work for me!'" Roxanne let go of me and her hand covered her mouth. She started crying.

"S--So, our son?" She made a motion with her hand.

"Yes, he will become the Ghost Rider." I hugged her as she cried a little harder. I knew that this was going to happen and I accepted it a long time ago. But Roxanne, she didn't want her only son to go hunt demons at night.

"Look at the bright side," I said looking into her eyes. "He'll have me to help him out when he changes."

"But he's too young to handle something like this!" She whispered.

"Honey, he's a teenager." I said. "Now go wipe away those tears and let's go downstairs.

"Alright." She got up and wiped away her tears. "Do you think we should tell Alex 'bout this?"

"Not yet."

It was 12:00 exactly when we heard a scream. It came from down the hall from Alex's room. We looked at each other and got out of bed. We ran down to his room, but when we got there he was gone. The window had been shattered into pieces and some were on fire.

"Johnny?!" Roxanne whispered. "Do you hear that?" I listened closely; as I did I heard the roar of an engine. 'GRACE!' I thought as I raced down the stairs and into the garage. She was gone and so was Alex. There was scorch marks and burned concrete showing the path that the motorcycle had taken. I told Roxanne to get into the car so that we could follow him and Grace.

"Johnny, for heaven's sake will you slow down!?" She was scared that we might crash or get caught by a cop. I, on the other hand, was too worried about Alex. My mind was racing, 'Damn! I didn't think it would happen _this _early!' I only frowned in frustration. When we caught up to them my eyes widen in fear. He had already transformed into the Ghost Rider, and so did Grace.

Ghost Rider must have felt someone staring at him 'cause he turned around and looked straight at us. He looked back at the room and pointed to something in the horizon. At first I didn't recognize it but after a few seconds I did. He was headed toward the graveyard that is kept by Caretaker, also know as Carter Slade. I was a little confused as to why Ghost Rider would go back there. Then it hit me, that's were I went when I first changed.

After 10 minuets of following the same road we turned onto a gravel road that led straight up to the graveyard. The jolt of the car woke Roxanne up.

"Where are we?" She asked sleepily.

"Remember when I told you about a guy called 'Caretaker?'"

"Yeah."

"Well this is where he lives." When we stopped we got out of the car and walked up to the shack. When we opened the door we saw that Caretaker and Ghost Rider were deep in conversation. They turned their heads toward us when they heard the door close. Caretaker was sitting on a chair while Ghost Rider was leaning casually against the opposite wall.

"_Hello Johnny." _He said in a menacing voice.

"Where is Alex?" I asked looking straight at him and taking a step forward.

"_Inside of me, just like you were." _He responded looking back at Caretaker.

**Notes: Wow. This chapter has 1,355 words. That's the most I've ever done. O-O**

**Anyway I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**-Grimmy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-The Present Day-

Hi, my name is Rena, and well my day wasn't exactly going as planned. Today at school, since it was the last day, I was planning to give the guy I like, Alexandrite, a note. But of course I chickened out. And now I was being chased a some weirdo guy who says he wants to make me his girlfriend.

"Hey sweetie! Why don't you slow down?" He yelled laughing. "What are you so afraid of?"

'Oh God! Please help me!' I thought. My legs were aching from running for 10 minutes straight. 'Please help me! I don't care how!'

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, unfortunately for me I tripped over a rock in the alley way and fell to the ground.

"Ow!" I said getting up and forgetting about the creepy man behind me. "That hurt!"

"Oh did you get hurt?" I immediately froze in place and my heart beat faster and faster. I tried to run but he caught my arm and pulled me toward him. I was too close for comfort. I tried to struggle and get free but he was too strong for me. He tried to kiss me but I turned away. He grabbed my chin and made me face him, he tried kissing me again but this time I slapped him across the face.

He looked over at me and glared. 'Whoops,' I thought as I felt him slap me across the face. The last thing I saw was a dark red glow behind the man.

Creepy Man's P.O.V.

'That stupid little girl was asking to get hit. I just wanted to have a little fun.' I thought moving toward her. I heard a deep growl behind me, so I turned around and pulled out my knife. As I saw who it was I dropped my knife.

"Ghost Rider!" I said stumbling backwards. I turned around and ran at full speed, but I ran into a dead end. 'Damn!' I thought turning back around, I ran straight into the Ghost Rider.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" I said, my voice shaking. "I didn't do anything to her!"

He picked me up by my jacket collar and made me look into his soulless eyes.

"_Look into my eyes!" _He said in a menacing tone, "_And feel the pain of your victims." _

I screamed in agony as I felt like I was being stabbed, robbed, hit over and over, etc.

Ghost Rider's P.O.V.

The guy just fell limp at my feet.

'_He got what he deserved.' _

I turned away and walked back to my bike. As I passed the unconscious girl I stopped, this was an involuntary action. For some reason my body didn't listen to me.

'Ghost Rider!' A little voice in my head said. 'You can't just leave her there!'

It was Alex; he controlled my body to stop me. '_Yes I can.' _

'So it is true. You are heartless.'

I looked over at the girl. I knew Alex wouldn't let me move until I agreed to help the girl.

'_Fine. I'll help her, but she can't come with us.' _I tried moving but I still couldn't.

'_What now!?'_

'She's coming with us. Just hurry and drop her off at the hideout.'

'_Hell no.' _

'Then I guess you won't be moving 'till morning.' I grew frustrated with Alex.

'_Fine. She can stay at the hideout.' _I could finally move again. I walked over to the girl and picked her up.

'_Happy now?' I asked walking back to the bike. _

'Yes thank you.' He replied. 'Though for some odd reason she looks familiar.'

When we reached the hideout I laid her on the old worn out couch, and left.

-Later that evening-

It was around 4:00 a.m. when we finally got done with patrolling the city. I had forgotten about the little girl until I heard a groan. I swung around, but relaxed when I saw it was her.

"I feel like I've been hit by a semi-truck." She said rubbing the back of her head. When she turned around she froze in place.

Rena's P.O.V.

I froze in place when I saw _him. _I knew I shouldn't have been afraid but in person he looked scary.

His flames were a light blue instead of the bright red and orange color I had seen in pictures.

"Hi." I said. I looked around the place and noticed how empty it seemed. Chains hung from the ceiling, and there was just the couch and a counter top.

"Um…." I said trying to think of what to say. "Thanks…for saving me."

'He's kinda creeping me out by not saying anything.' I thought looking straight at him. I noticed he was looking straight at me. I looked away and blushed really hard.

'_It's time for you to leave. Your parents are probably worried about you.' _At the sound of his voice I jumped.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I got up and walked over to the door. I looked back at him and smiled. "Thanks again." I turned and walked out.

-Morning-

Alex's P.O.V.

The alarm went off at exactly 5:00 a.m. I groaned as I rolled over and slammed the alarm clock off.

'Another sleepless night, and another day of pain," I thought as I got up out of bed. I walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Man, I look like I haven't slept in ages!" I said aloud rubbing my eyes and stretching my arms and back. I showered, got dressed and headed downstairs to eat some breakfast. As I turned the corner I spotted by dad already sitting at the table drinking his hot, hot coffee.

"How was last night son?" He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Just dandy." I replied getting the Honey Nut Cheerios down. "Ghost Rider just _loves _to listen to me."

"Oh?"

"He helped this girl, but he almost just left her there." I said getting a bowl. "So I stopped him and made him help her."

"Yeah, he will sometimes do that."

"She looked familiar though, like I've seen her from school."

"Really. That's interesting." He said bringing the newspaper up to read.

"Man, you're really lucky!" I said sitting next to him.

"And why is that?"

"You don't feel like crap every morning you get up."

**Notes: I haven't updated for a few weeks, sorry 'bout that! But I hope that this chapter is okay for you! I want to thank the people that read my story. Please Review!**

**Grimmy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-Day of School-

Alex's P.O.V.

My dad dropped me off at school on his motorcycle. I sighed as I got off and waved goodbye to him. I always hated school because all the girls would always stare at me. And I HATED that! They would always try to hang on me or try to hold my hand. And it seemed they didn't get the message when I shook them off. I tried to glare at them but they still would follow me everywhere.

And then because all the girls were 'ahhing' over me this got their boyfriends pissed off and I got into fights, and of course I always won, which pissed them off even more! It's not my fault I have extra strength! Shessh!

The only girl that wouldn't stare at me was Rena, the girl that Ghost Rider and I saved last night. I knew that she liked me in secret because someone forced her to do so. So now the secret was out and now all the bratty rich girls would be mean to her and pick on her.

As I sat down in my seat I looked over at her and caught her looking at me. She blushed a deep red and quickly looked away.

"Hey Alex?!" A girl said, blocking my view. "Would you please lend me a pen?"

"Hell no." I said flat out. She frowned and walked away. I heard a giggle and look in Rena's direction again. She was trying hard not to laugh. I smiled at this. Out of all the girls in the school, I liked Rena the most. She was a tomboy girl and she never did try to chase me.

'Maybe if I hang out with her more then the girls would leave me alone.' I thought as the teacher entered and brought the class to order.

-Lunch Break-

I was texting my mom when I accidently bumped into someone. We both fell to the floor and a few books fell to. As I looked up I saw who it was, Rena. She was blushing a little. I smiled and got up. I went and picked up the books that fell out of her hands.

"Sorry 'bout that." I said offering my hand to help her up. She took a hold of my hand and I lifted her up.

"It's no problem." She replied. "I wasn't watching were I was going."

"Me either." I said handing her the books. Then she said something that caught me off guard.

"Do you know you have a pretty eye color?"

"Wha-" I started to say. I felt myself blushing. "What?"

"You kinda have a fire color to your eyes. I think that they're cool looking." She said.

"Thanks." I looked up at the clock. "Lunch is going to be over soon. So I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Thanks again for helping me!"

"No problem." I said. My heart skipped a beat.

"_I think you have a crush on someone." _A voice said in my head.

'Shut up Ghost Rider.' I said back in my head.

"_I'm just stating the obvious." _He said back.

Rena's P.O.V.

My heart was racing at top speed. I finally spoke to the guy I like! I did feel bad for him though because all the rich bratty girls would always hang around him and never leave alone. The bell rang for the next class to start. I ran to the classroom and entered. I saw Alex sitting in the front and I smiled. I took my seat in the back and waited for the day to end.

Blackheart's P.O.V.

It felt so good to be back. The Ghost Rider was successful in sending me back to hell. And now I was back with my annoying father, the Devil. He called for me to meet him in his library.

"What the hell do you want father?" I asked folding my arms and leaning against a shelf.

"There is a new Ghost Rider."

"What?!" I asked surprised. "What happened to Johnny Blaze?"

"Oh. He's still alive." He replied. "He and his wife had a son almost 15 years ago."

"So now he has the power of the Ghost Rider."

"Correct."

"But how am I supposed to get back on Earth?"

"I'm trying to figure it out. But don't worry you will."

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"You will keep watch on their son. Try to find something that you could use against him."

"Alright." I grinned while I walked away.

'Finally!' I thought, 'It's time to get some payback.'

**Notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try putting more chapters in before school starts. Please Review!!**

**-Grimmy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

-Alex's P.O.V.-

After my dad picked me up and dropped me off at home, I was bored to death. I had at least half an hour before I turned into the Ghost Rider. 'I could do homework.' I thought to myself. 'Nah.'

I let my mind wander off. Thinking about how the day went. I thought about Rena too.

"_Someone's thinking about his crush again." _

'Shut up!' I told him.

"_I don't think so." _

'And why not?'

"_Because I went through the same thing with your father. Once he like Roxanne, he would spend all his time with her. Then she found out he was the Ghost Rider, kidnapped by Blackheart, and then they had you." _

'So?'

"_So be careful around her you idiot!"_

'I know that much.'

"_It's about time to change." _

'I know.'

-An hour later-

When we got to our secret hideout we had this weird feeling that someone was in there. Ghost Rider slowly opened the door and looked in. We were both surprised at who was there.

"Hi again!" She said so happy. It was Rena! How did she remember where this hideout was?! I could feel Ghost Rider getting angry and furious.

'Calm down.' I said to him. He may have control over my body but I still could talk to him. 'She's doing no harm.'

'_That's what you think!!' He replied back. _

He calmed down a little and shut the door.

"_What are you doing here?" _Ghost Rider asked her. She wasn't scared at all by the tone in his voice.

"I just thought you would like some company." She replied. "You looked so lonely."

"_Well you can go now. I don't need anybody." _

'Ouch. That hurt her feelings a lot. Nice going G.R.' I told him.

'_Do I look like I care?'_

'I care!' I told him.

'_Fine. But if she causes ANY trouble she's out.' _

'Alright.'

"_You can stay," G.R. said, "but you have to stay here the entire night." _

"Alright!" She said so happy. Her mood changing from sad to happy.

G.R. sat down on the couch, since he didn't sense any evil or wrongdoing tonight, yet. Rena sat next to him clearly not afraid of him or getting burned.

"Today the guy I like finally spoke to me." This caught both of mine and G.R.'s attention.

"He accidently ran into me and helped me up. I probably looked red as a tomato. But I feel so bad for him. He always has those girls hanging around him, giving him no room to breathe or to be alone. I wonder if he enjoys it?"

'I don't enjoy it!' Alex yelled in G.R.'s mind.

'_She can't hear you, you idiot.' _

'Oh right.'

Ghost Rider only shook his head.

"I hope that one day that he will come up to me and tell me that he likes me. That I'm different from the other girls, that I'm not that annoying. That has always been my dream since I saw him on the first day of school."

'_Oh, she likes you a lot.' G.R. said smirking._

'Oh shut up.'

'_Maybe you should tell her that you like her too.'_

'No way.'

'_Chicken.'_

**Notes: sorry for taking so long to update. Im really really sorry!! School has just been busy, busy, busy these past few weeks. And now I got a cold and my nose is so stuffy and runny. And my throat and ****head hurts. I'm in pain. Oh well, I didn't want you guys to wait longer for this chapter. And sorry for it being so short also. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Grimmy**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the inconveince!

**Unfortunately I will not be able to finish this story due the fact that I am graduating soon and I won't have enough time to update, and the fact that I have been super busy and haven't posted for a long time! I feel extremely bad! **

**I hope that soon after I graduate I will be able to continue my stories, and hopefully have them finished! But I feel extremely bad that I have not updated in quite a while now! **** But please stay tuned and if I do manage to get some free time, in my hectic senior year, I will try and publish a few more chapters! Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Sincerely,**

** ~Grimmy **


	7. Chapter 7: Anger and Hurt

…**.Well I'm finally writing again. I have senoritious right now and so instead of doing homework I'm writing a chapter! Once again I feel bad for not writing sooner…ever had where you write a story and get stuck not being able to think about it? Or what to even write? Yup that's me! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I thought I would do a side chapter about when Alex finds out himself…well you'll have to see for yourself now won'tcha! ENJOY!**

Alex's P.O.V.

My body ached and I winced in pain as I tried moving my limbs. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, a sharp pain wracking through my torso as I did. _What the hell happened to me?_ I thought to myself looking around. I was surrounded by mist and found that I was no longer in my pajamas but only clothed in jeans.

I bent forward, moving my legs underneath me so that I was sitting on top of them, and then pushed myself up. I wobbled back and forth my head throbbing in pain with my body. Putting my hand on my hand, hoping that would cool it down, I walked forward into the darkness.

I wasn't sure of what I was going to find, but it was sure better than sitting around like a moron and not doing anything. When I regained strength in my legs I walked faster.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I stopped when I saw a bright orange flame appear in front of me. My arms went up in defense and I backed up a few feet. Slowly a skeleton face appeared within the orange flame and a body followed.

"_Alex Blaze."_ I narrowed my eyes as the thing spoke my name and I slowly put my arms down.

"How do you know my name?" I asked the creature. "And who are you?"

The creature's jaw opened and spoke, answering my question. _"You are the son of Johnny and Roxanne Blaze. You're father used to be me, that is until you came along. My name is Ghost Rider."_

My eyes opened wide. Questions started prodding at my mind wanting to be answered. "My father what?"

"_Why don't you stop and listen. You'll find the answers to your questions." _The skeleton turned around and the mist swirled into a picture. My father was standing next to an old looking man and my mother was sobbing in a seat in the corner of what looked to be a makeshift house.

"I don't understand how this can happen to him! I thought you promised me that this wouldn't happen." Johnny yelled out pointing at Ghost Rider who was calmly leaning against the opposite wall.

Caretaker shook his head. "Johnny I know I promised you that, but it was a hollow promise. I knew this would happen."

"Well is there any way to stop this from happening? Doesn't Alex even get a choice in this whole goddamn mess?"

"There's no way to stop it Johnny, what's done is done. Ghost Rider cannot cease to exist. He needs to inhabit someone to continue the work you two began. And it's getting worse since more and more demons have been getting out lately."

"But my son will get hurt. How can I protect him now?"

"You've been protecting him for too long. You should've told him that this would have happened. He needs to know that from you. He needs to know that you will be there for him." From the corner of the room Roxanne got up from the chair and walked to Johnny, steering clear from Ghost Rider.

Johnny turned around and glared at Ghost Rider. "Why couldn't you have chosen someone else? Why my son?"

"_You could say it is a gene thing since we shared the same body for more than 20 years. But you're son has the perfect body for what needs to get done, he can take the hits more than you can." _

"That's not a good reason." He growled back.

"_You're son is the only one who can defeat Blackheart if he ever breaks free from his prison in Hell Johnny. Face it, you're too old for this job anyways."_

My father stood up even straighter and then walked up to Ghost Rider staring him in the eye. I felt as if he could see me too. "Blackheart can never get out. But leave my son out of the demon business."

"_I can do as I please. After all I was created by the Devil and your crossroad deal Johnny-boy. And by the way when your son comes back you should tell him everything. He's not going to be pleased that you've kept this secret from him his whole life." _I felt as Ghost Rider pushed off the wall and walked out the door. He looked behind as the Caretaker, Johnny, and Roxanne followed him out. They said their goodbye and my father and mother got in the car.

Ghost Rider sat on Grace, reeved the engine and drove off. I felt my legs grow weak under my legs and I collapsed. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why didn't my father and mother tell me about this? It wasn't long before we got back to our house. I could feel myself regain control over the body and I felt Ghost Rider slowly fade away.

"_I'll be back again when the sun disappears over the horizon."_ And with that he disappeared. I stood there back in my own body, still in these stupid jeans. Tears gathered at the edge of my eyes as I heard the garage close and the car engine shut off.

I stayed where I was as I heard heavy boots climb the stairs, down the hallway, and stop at my bedroom door. My door opened and light flooded into my room.

"Alex." My father spoke out, his voice staying monotone. I didn't know what came over me but I swung around my fist out. He blocked it, his face turning to anger, and hit back. I doubled over as his fist connected with my stomach. "You better watch what you do to me."

"Same goes to you, you freaking liar." I retorted back, my lungs wheezing for air. "You kept this huge secret away from me, you never told me what you did coming home early in the morning and leaving so early at night. I always wondered as a kid and now I know why."

"It was none of your business knowing. You were too young to-,"

"I wasn't too young to know. Why not tell me then? Or even now?"

"You didn't need to know."

"Like hell I didn't. I have this _thing_ living inside my body during the day now, and taking over my body at night! I have a fucking right!" It was too late to take back my words and I knew it. My father's hand raised and hit me right across the face. My lip split open and hurt filled my body along with growing anger. My father walked out of my room slamming my door behind himself. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my whole life was turned upside down.

**Sorry if it really sucks! O.O But enjoy burning it in your fire place, or giving it a review haha. I'll try and update soon again! **


	8. UPDATE

I am sorry that I haven't updated in such a very very long time! I promise that I have not forgotten about my FanFic stories, but since it seems people are more interested in Destiny is a Funny Thing, I will continue it :) so within the next two weeks there will be two new chapters. I'm glad that everyone likes/loves this story! ^(^…^)^ thank you all very much for reading it!


End file.
